Reveles
by JasonEpic
Summary: On the Homeworld planet of an alien race made of Gemstones and light, known as Gems, an Aquamarine and her Psilomelane guard are summoned to meet with Blue Diamond, one of the three ruling tyrants over the Gem race, to receive a mission that would send them to the planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Homeworld

A cold breeze swept through the morning air. The sun shone brightly through the fog, distilling it's light and spreading it through the air. The sunlight weaved through the incredibly tall buildings, seeming to follow an invisible path. A small blue gem stepped out into the light; feeling the warm sun burn her skin, she looked up and raised her arm to shield her eyes from the light. Her face went from a calm expression to annoyance and hatred towards the sun. She scoffed and continued walking. The blue gem barely reached up to most gem's shoulders, but she was still a terrifying enough presence to carve her way through the field of gems, clearing a path.

At her side a grey gem with striped skin followed her. He kept a look out with his dark grey eyes, suspicious of anyone that would dare to come close to his Aquamarine. Anyone that got too close was given a cold glare by Psilomelane as he held his right hand over his gem, ready to draw his weapon at a moment's notice. The two gems continued their way through the field of gems, making a path to the center of Blue Diamond's court, to speak with her majesty face to face.

Suddenly, Aquamarine bumped into a tall gem that refused to move out of the way for her. Psilomelane almost ran into her as well before he stopped himself and immediately drew his sword from his gem.

The Amethyst soldier looked down at the two of them and smirked, "What are a couple of shorties like you two doing here? You walk right out of the defective camp or something?" She said laughing.

Aquamarine's face flared up with anger and disgust at the mere thought that this Amethyst would dare compare her to a defective reject.

"How dare you-" Aquamarine began to say before Psilomelane stepped in and pushed the Amethyst back.

The flowing sea of gems around them stopped and formed a circle surrounding the three. No one dared to continue walking or even go near them. Each one of them feared that their gems would be harvested if they got involved.

"Hey what the?!" The disobedient Amethyst said as she got up off the ground.

She looked down to see Psilomelane in front of Aquamarine, his sword drawn and ready to defend his Aquamarine.

"Why you little!" The soldier shouted angrily before pulling a whip from her gem and cracking it in the air.

The Amethyst flicked her whip towards Psilomelane, striking so fast that almost any gem wouldn't have enough time to react, but Psilomelane was faster. He swung his sword to the left and deflected the whip away from him, and more importantly away from Aquamarine. The Amethyst, shocked, pulled the whip back and prepared to strike again. In the split second between when Psilomelane had deflected the whip and the Amethyst had flicked her wrist, launching the whip back at him, Psilomelane began to charge toward her. He swung his sword to the right, deflecting the second attack.

"Enough!" The Amethyst shouted before drawing a second whip from her gem and flicking it directly at Psilomelane.

Psilomelane, now only a couple feet from the Amethyst, swung his sword to the left to block the blow; instead, as soon as the whip made contact with his sword the Amethyst yanked it to her left, wrapping the end of the whip around the sword.

"Ha! Got you now!" The Amethyst said as she yanked the sword out of Psilomelane's hand and flicked her left wrist, firing her second whip at Psilomelane.

Psilomelane stopped in his tracks and raised up his left arm, exposing his gem to the whip as if he wanted to be shattered; but just before the whip struck, a shield phased in above his gem, blocking the blow and reflecting the whip right back at the Amethyst. The blow struck the Amethyst's forehead, knocking her onto her back. As she opened her eyes, she watched as Psilomelane landed on top of her, and pierced his sword into her chest, causing her physical form to evaporate in an instant. The gem that was once imbedded into her right shoulder dropped onto the cold glass floor of the overpass.

Psilomelane picked up the gem and stood up straight.

"What should we do with her?" He asked Aquamarine as he bubbled the gem.

"Send her off to be harvested, no use having a insubordinate soldier" Aquamarine said walking past her protector.

Psilomelane tapped the top of the black bubble and continued following behind Aquamarine. The sea of gems began to flow again, curving around Aquamarine and Psilomelane.

The two gems continued walking until they reached a door that was at least 40 feet tall and 20 feet wide. The giant door slid open, exposing a long corridor that split off into other smaller hallways and walkways. But at the very end of the corridor was another giant door with a massive Blue Diamond imprinted on it. Aquamarine and Psilomelane walked up to it and watched as the door slowly opened, revealing a giant circular room with a domed ceiling. The walls were blue and had a gold and white lining tracing around the inside, forming diamond patterns across the walls and the ceiling. On the floor was a giant blue diamond, and in the very center of the room laid Blue Diamond's palanquin. Surrounding it were 4 huge Quartz soldiers, standing guard.

"Come" echoed the loud but soft voice of Blue Diamond as she extended her arm out of her palanquin and motioned her hand towards herself.

Aquamarine swallowed before she walked up and stood in front of Blue Diamond, Psilomelane not too far behind.

"My Diamond" Aquamarine said saluting. "Aquamarine facet, 3S2Z. Cut, 2XA accompanied by Psilomelane facet, 7H5X. Cut, 3XQ reporting in"

Psilomelane stood strait up, saluting with Aquamarine. Blue Diamond raised her hand, indicating that they lower their salutes.

"I called you here because I have a very important mission for you. I want you to go to the planet Earth and capture at least twelve different humans for the Human Preservation Facility. The Aquamarine that I sent before was too incompetent to gather more than 1 human" Blue Diamond stated, her soft voice echoing throughout the room.

"Of course, anything for you my Diamond" Aquamarine said bowing. Psilomelane stood off to the side of her and copied everything that she did.

"Polyhedroid Agate will accompany you as well" Blue Diamond said lowering her giant hand to point towards the blue and yellow Agate standing off to the side of the palanquin.

Aquamarine raised her head and looked up to Blue Diamond. "Excuse me my Diamond but, I already have a personal guard. He has served your court for over eight thousand, six hundred, and fifty two years. Seven hundred and forty three of those years serving directly under me." Aquamarine said, afraid of what Blue Diamond's reaction would be.

"Polyhedroid Agate is not going along to keep you safe, she is accompanying you to make sure you aren't as incompetent as the last Aquamarine I sent to Earth" Blue Diamond spoke with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"O-of course my Diamond, who am I to question your supreme judgement?" Aquamarine said nervously as she bowed again.

"You may leave now" Blue Diamond stated as she waved her hand too the door.

Aquamarine and Psilomelane walked out of the room, Polyhedroid Agate following behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ship

Psilomelane pressed his right hand against the cold metal exterior of the ship. The metal around his hand glowed, giving off a faint warm heat. The door next to him opened, allowing Aquamarine and Polyhedroid Agate inside before he stepped in himself. The door behind him shut, causing the whole interior of the ship to be pitch black for a split second until the console lit up, following afterward the display panels, and then the ceiling lights.

"This ship is ancient" scolded Aquamarine as she looked around. Aquamarine walked up a flight of stairs in the middle of the ship to the console. She sat down in a chair that spun around to face towards the console and the display panels. The display panels showed the inside of the hangar where the ship was docked.

Polyhedroid Agate followed Aquamarine up the stairs and sat down in a passenger's seat, "So, have you ever been to Earth before?" Polyhedroid Agate asked nonchalantly.

Aquamarine pressed her hands against the controls, starting the ship's engine, "No, I've never had the opportunity to go to a planet uninhabited by gems. I've only existed for seven-hundred and seventy years and very few gems have been to Earth since the rebellion that took place there almost six-thousand years ago"

Polyhedroid Agate placed her elbow on the armrest of her chair and rested her head on her hand as Aquamarine began to fly the ship out of the hangar, "You know, I was there. During the war"

Aquamarine looked up from the console and it's displays toward Polyhedroid Agate. "What?" Aquamarine asked surprised.

Polyhedroid Agate nodded her head, "I fought on the front lines, shattered over a hundred Crystal Gems myself. Well, my throwing knives and I"

Aquamarine was astounded by Polyhedroid Agate. She had so many questions to ask her, but there was one main question she felt compelled to ask. "Polyhedroid Agate-"

"Oh please, no need for formalities. Please call me Poly" Polyhedroid Agate said smiling while raising her hand to stop Aquamarine mid sentence.

"Oh, uh... Poly, why do you think that so many gems were willing to go against their homeworld and fight for some random planet?" Aquamarine asked as the ship zipped through space.

Psilomelane looked up towards Aquamarine and Polyhedroid Agate from the bottom of the staircase where he stood guard. He stared at the side of Aquamarine's head.

"Well you see. Some gems are defective mentally, rather than physically. The leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, took advantage over this fact and she was able to coax those gems to foolishly join her side" Polyhedroid Agate stated leaning back in her chair. "No gem in their right mind would purposely fight and die for a cause that wasn't worth it"

Aquamarine felt like there was more to it than that. That there was another reason that gems would turn away from their homeworld, but she wasn't about to disagree with an Agate a whole rank above her.

Polyhedroid Agate noticed in the corner of her eye that Psilomelane was watching Aquamarine. She turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. Psilomelane noticed Polyhedroid Agate and he swiftly lowered his head and faced forward as a drop of sweat rolled down his face. Polyhedroid Agate stood up and walked down the stairs towards Psilomelane.

"Enjoying our conversation?" She whispered just low enough so Aquamarine couldn't hear her.

"N-no Polyhedroid Agate" Psilomelane stammered nervously.

"It's quite alright, I ease drop in on my superior's conversations as well." Polyhedroid Agate whispered as she folded her arms. "The thing is, if a superior is actually talking about something of significance then they wouldn't be talking about it with other gems in earshot"

"Q-quite right" Psilomelane whispered feeling uncomfortable.

Polyhedroid Agate patted her hand on his shoulder before walking back up the stairs and sitting back down in her chair. "So, how far are we from Earth?"

"We're about halfway there, we would have been there by now if they gave us a ship that wasn't a thousand years older than I am" Aquamarine said annoyed.

The ship hurled through space, the stars flying by so quickly that they looked like streaks of light in an ocean of pitch black nothingness. As the ship flew through space Aquamarine continued to ponder about the reasons why a gem would turn on their own kind. Polyhedroid Agate turned away from Psilomelane to watch the display panels; where she seemed to be entranced by the sight of the stars flying past in the blink of an eye. Psilomelane looked back up towards Aquamarine and watched the back of her head for the rest of the way to the planet Earth.

"We're here" Aquamarine said as she moved her hands across the ship's console to slow it down.

"There it is, planet Earth" Polyhedroid Agate said, staring at the planet through the display panels.

Psilomelane continued to watch Aquamarine rather than look at the blue and green planet that was now in front of them.

The ship began it's descent into the Earth's atmosphere. The exterior began to heat up, causing a light show of red, yellow, and orange flames. After the fiery light show ended and the ship had fully entered the Earth's atmosphere, Aquamarine looked at the display panels and stared at the gigantic blue ocean, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Aquamarine felt as if the blue waves splashing in the water were staring back at her.

"We need to scan for life and find the closest human civilization" Polyhedroid Agate said leaning in towards the console.

Aquamarine blinked and looked back down towards the console and waved her hand, causing a display to come up over the view of the ocean. She tapped her finger on a couple of buttons before a bunch of red dots appeared on the display panels, indicating that the closest human civilization was in the direction of the most dots. Aquamarine steered the ship to head towards the dots on the display.

Polyhedroid Agate again spotted Psilomelane looking towards Aquamarine in the corner of her eye. She glanced over without turning her face and she realized that before Psilomelane wasn't looking over to them because of the conversation, but rather to watch Aquamarine.

"Hmm..." Polyhedroid Agate hummed to herself before looking back at the display to see a large land mass approach.

Aquamarine flew inland a few miles before finding a flat area of land. She landed the ship and then took her hands off of the console.

"Let's go" She said as her chair spun back around and she stood up.

Psilomelane quickly looked forward and waited for Aquamarine and Polyhedroid Agate to walk by before following behind them out of the ship.

The three gems looked out over a city with a snow capped mountain far in the distance, behind the hundreds of thousands of buildings.

"So this is Earth..."


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

Orange and yellow leaves fell through the air as they were pushed along by the wind. Aquamarine could hear the calming rustling sound of the leaves. She looked on toward the horizon where a snow capped mountain struck up through the Earth's crust. She stared, looking out towards the blue sky and it's fluffy clouds. looking over the Earth to see a forest of yellow, orange, and red.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it? The Earth's blue sky is different from the purple sky of homeworld" Polyhedroid Agate said walking up behind Aquamarine.

"We shouldn't waste time, we have a mission to complete" Psilomelane said folding his arms.

Polyhedroid looked down at Psilomelane, "What's the harm in taking in the view?

"Shouldn't the cluster be emerging soon?" Psilomelane asked slightly concerned, "We don't have much time."

"You didn't hear? The cluster was supposed to emerge a while back, but since it hasn't it's possible that some idiotic peridot screwed up the calculations and the cluster could emerge anywhere from 3 minutes to 3 years from now"

Aquamarine continued admiring the view, taking in the colors of Earth. She looked down at the groundC, blinking a few times to snap herself out of the trance the Earth put her in.

"Psilomelane's right, we should get on with the mission" Aquamarine said walking forward down the gentle hill that she landed the ship on top of.

"Oh well." Polyhedroid sighed following behind the two short gems.

Aquamarine, Psilomelane, and Polyhedroid Agate walked into the red and yellow forrest. The leaves crunching beneath their feet. Aquamarine looked around at the trees and plants around her. She then spotted a small creature with a big bushy tail climbing up a tree, where it rested on a branch and began eating a nut.

"What's that?" Aquamarine asked pointing at the creature

"If I remember correctly, I believe earthlings call them, skwerells" Polyhedroid said unsure of her answer.

"I thought only humans inhabited Earth" Psilomelane added, slightly confused.

"Oh there are much much more than just humans on earth. There are millions of different species that live on this miserable planet, but none of them are as "intelligent" as humans." Polyhedroid said as they continued walking through the forest.

Aquamarine pondered Polyhedroid's words, wondering what other creatures roamed the strange new planet.

The three gems continued walking through the forest until they spotted a small clearing with a building in it. The building was very small compared to the massive skyscrapers on homeworld. It's design was odd as well; it had a wide overhanging roof for each of the 5 levels of the building, and it's external walls were painted white with what looked like red support beams in each corner. As the tower-like building went up it got narrower and had a long pole coming off of the top of it.

"What is this?" Aquamarine asked looking up at the odd building.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. When I was on Earth during the war, human civilizations were not as intricate as this. Back then all they lived in were caves" Polyhedroid said looking up at the strangely shaped building. "I guess humans have evolved since then..."

Rather than looking at the building, Psilomelane was keeping watch, when he spotted a human coming down a path toward the three gems.

"Aquamarine, Polyhedroid Agate! There's a human over there" Psilomelane said getting ready to defend his Aquamarine. "It doesn't seem to have noticed us"

Aquamarine and Polyhedroid's focus quickly shifted to the human and watched as it approached. The human was watching the ground in front of it; not noticing the three multicolored aliens in front of it. When it got about 15 feet away from them it noticed their feet. It slowly raised its head and stared at the three aliens.

"Kon'nichiwa? Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" The human asked confused. "Naze anata no hada wa kimyōna irodesu ka?"

Psilomelane relaxed his body a bit and raised an eyebrow to the human, "what did it say?"

"I have no idea..." Aquamarine replied, baffled by the human's strange language.

"I think I have an Idea..." Polyhedroid Agate said as she summoned a small device from her gem. "I need you two to be quiet" she said before holding down a button on the device.

"Naze anata no karada wa kagayaku kesshō o motte imasu ka?!" The human said beginning to panic.

Polyhedroid waited for the device to softly glow blue before letting go of the button. The device played a little tune before she put the device back in her gem.

"Ningen ga hanasu" Polyhedroid said, suddenly able to speak the human's language.

"Nani?! Anata wa ima, nihongo o hanashimasu ka?!" The human said taking a step back.

"Hai, watashi wa anata no gengo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Shinpaishinaidekudasai" Polyhedroid said trying to calm the human down.

Psilomelane looked back and forth between Polyhedroid and the human, following the conversation. "A Real-Time Language Simulation Translator. What are you telling it?"

"I'm trying to get it to calm down" Polyhedroid said looking toward Psilomelane

The human quickly turned around and started running away from the 3 aliens as fast as it could.

"Hey! It's running away!" Aquamarine shouted, pointing at the human.

Psilomelane and Polyhedroid began to run after the human. Polyhedroid caught up and picked the human up, putting her hands underneath it's armpits.

"Watashi wa anata o kizutsukenai koto o yakusoku shimasu" Polyhedroid said, again trying to calm it down.

Psilomelane caught up, "What did you say?"

"I told it we wouldn't hurt it"

Aquamarine stood next to Psilomelane and Polyhedroid. "We should bring it back to the ship, we have a containment chamber"

The three gems walked back to the ship, the human squirming in Polyhedroid's arms, tryin to break free, the whole way there.

"It's almost been 6000 years and humans are still as stupid and ugly as ever" Polyhedroid said annoyed as she placed the human in the chamber and activated the particle barrier sealing it shut. "This human isn't even the ugliest type of human I've seen"

Aquamarine turned to face Polyhedroid, "There are other types of humans?" Aquamarine asked intrigued.

"Yeah they come in different colors ranging from a light cream to a dark brown. Also humans have different body shapes and sizes." Polyheadroid said nonchalantly.

Aquamarine paused to think for a moment. "Blue Diamond never specified what types of humans to bring to the Human Preservation Facility..." Aquamarine said with a bit of concern in her voice. "What if we get the wrong kind?"

Psilomelane looked down at the ground fearfully, "We'd be harvested for failing the mission..."

Polyhedroid sood next to the two small gems, thinking of what they could do to satisfy their Diamond. "What if... each human we gathered was a different size and color? If we do that then Blue Diamond might like the variety and let us live" She said with confidence in her voice.

"I'm fine with that if you are" Aquamarine said looking toward Psilomelane

"I'll follow your lead no matter what my Aquamarine" Psilomelane said bowing his head.

"Sounds like a plan!" Polyhedroid said smiling.

"I'll go back to guarding the ship's entrance" Psilomelane said as he walked out of the hold of the ship, leaving Aquamarine and Polyhedroid alone together.

"...You know you don't have to listen to his opinion, he's just a guard. His opinion doesn't matter." Polyhedroid said crossing her arms.

"I-I like to hear his thoughts..." Aquamarine said avoiding eye contact.

"But why? You don't have to listen to him at all. He is the one that has to listen to your every command"

"I... don't know, I just think it's best if I have multiple inputs for an important decision..." Aquamarine Said, lying to Polyhedroid Agate's face.

Polyhedroid raised her eyebrow, unsure of Aquamarine's answer, "Fine." She began to walk out of the hold.

"Wait, can I borrow the Real-Time Language Simulation Translator?" Aquamarine asked stopping Polyhedroid at the door.

Polyhedroid reached into her gem and pulled out the RTLST and handed it to Aquamarine. "Sure" she replied before continuing to walk back to the ship's command center

Aquamarine took the device and placed it inside her gem. She walked over to the containment chamber holding the human. She tapped on a panel next to the chamber to re-enable the audio.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I have a wife and a family! I can't leave Earth!" The human begged to Aquamarine lookin through the particle barrier.

"What is... a Family..?" Aquamarine asked, curious.

"M-My family. My wife, and my two daughters. They're people who are very important to me! Please let me go! I need to go back to them! I won't tell anyone what happened I promise!" The human begged, tears filling his eyes.

"If I don't take you back to my home planet I'll be destroyed. And I'm more important than any of your insignificant, puny, human lives" Aquamarine said coldly.

The human's eyes began to overflow with tears. He fell down to his knees and bowed his head. Tears rolled off of his nose and fell to the floor of the containment chamber. Aquamarine tapped the panel again, disabling the sound before walking out of the hold.

Aquamarine walked past Psilomelane and up the stairs, joining Polyhedroid at the command center. She sat down and prepared the ship to take off. "So, where are the other types of humans?"


	4. Chapter 4: Family

"We should go... Here!" Polyhedroid Agate said joyfully as she marked a destination on the map. "It's farther away from this place so it might have different kinds of humans"

"It says it's only 5,402 miles away" Aquamarine said as she tapped on the control panel in front of her.

The ship began to levitate, floating softly off of the ground. It flew toward the destination on the screen at incredible speeds, causing the world around them to become a smeared blur for 30 seconds before it stopped and landed on a vast icy field.

"Are you sure there are humans here?" Aquamarine asked unsure if any humans could live in these conditions.

"The scanner says that there are some humans 600 feet to the south of us" Polyhedroid replied, "We should get going"

Polyhedroid stood up and began to walk down the steps toward the ship's entrance. Aquamarine followed behind, stopping next to Psilomelane.

"After you" Aquamarine said to Psilomelane waiting for him to leave the ship.

"No my Aquamarine, after you" Psilomelane replied

Polyhedroid Agate turned around and looked at Aquamarine and Psilomelane, a confused expression plaguing her face.

"No I insist" Aquamarine said still not moving.

"But my Aqua-"

"Oh just come on you two" Polyhedroid said continuing to go on without them

Psilomelane quickly exited the ship, but Aquamarine stayed for a bit, longingly staring at the back of Psilomelane's head before turning her head to the right to looked down the corridor that led to the ship's hold. She looked back at Psilomelane and walked out of the ship.

"This white stuff is really hard to walk in" Aquamarine said as she took large steps to try and avoid tripping and falling into the snow. "I think if I just keep walking like this I'll be fi-" Aquamarine fell face first into the freezing snow.

"Aquamarine!" Psilomelane shouted before he turned around and helped Aquamarine up. "Are you hurt?" He said concerned

"No, I'm fine, it's quite soft, just really cold" Aquamarine said wiping snow off her face.

"Let me help you" Psilomelane said as he held onto Aquamarine's hand to steady her as the two walked together.

Aquamrine looked down at their hands, causing her cheeks to glow a soft red. "I-I'm fine, I don't need your help" Aquamrine said yanking her hand out of Psilomelane's grasp and pushed him into the snow.

Polyhedroid Agate turned around and looked at the two gems before she sighed, "they could get through this so much faster if they weren't so short" she mumbled under her breath.

Aquamarine continued walking without helping Psilomelane up, her face still glowing red.

Psilomelane stood up and wiped the snow off of himself, confused, he watched Aquamarine walk ahead of him and began to catch up.

"Come on you two!" Polyhedroid Agate shouted back, now 20 feet ahead of them.

Aquamarine and Psilomelane picked up their pace and frantically caught up to Polyhedroid Agate.

"So where are the humans?" Aquamarine asked as she watched her steps to make sure she didn't fall into the snow again.

"There's a cave up ahead, the scanner is reading some human life signs" Polyhedroid said pointing ahead of them.

"How can they even survive out here in this cold?"

"I don't know, humans must have evolved to endure freezing temperatures"

The three gems continued walking through the snow until they reached the cave's entrance. Aquamrine stopped to look up at the ceiling of the cave once they got inside. The sunlight shone through the ceiling made of blue ice, causing the dark inside of the cave to glow a soft blue.

"Woah..." Aquamarine said staring up in awe of the cave.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Psilomelane asked Aquamrine, waiting for her to catch up to Polyhedroid and himself.

"Look" Aquamarine said pointing up at the ceiling.

Psilomelane looked up and for a bit and continued staring, "Wow..." he said mesmerized by the blue light glaring through the ice.

"Oh come on, are you two going to get off track the whole time we're here?" Polyhedroid asked a bit annoyed that Aquamarine and Psilomelane kept lagging behind.

"But, look. The ceiling" Aquamarine said still looking up at the glowing blue ice.

"Ok, it's a ceiling. Are we going to go collect the humans or am I going to have to complete your mission for you?" Polyhedroid said ignoring the beautiful light show above them.

Aquamarine and Psilomelane stopped and began to follow Polyhedroid deeper into the ice cave. The 3 gems continued walking through the cave when they spotted 2 humans, one tall and one small. They hid behind a slab of thick ice and watched the humans on the other side of the room. As Polyhedroid knelt down the snow beneath her feet crunched loudly.

"Heyrði þú eitthvað?" The smaller human, a bit shorter than Psilomelane, asked looking toward the entrance.

"Það er líklega bara kanína" The tall human, almost Polyhedroid's height, said placing their hand on top of the smaller human's head.

Aquamarine quietly reached into her gem and pulled out the Real-Time Language Simulation Translator. She pressed a button on and began recording.

"Kanína! Get ég spilað með það?" The small human excitedly replied.

"Ekki núna Ólafur" the tall human said smiling and kneeling down to hug the small human.

The RTLST faintly glowed and Aquamarine placed it back into her gem.

"What do you think? The cave looks pretty cool doesn't it?" The tall human asked the small one as they continued to walk through the cave.

"It's really pretty Daddy!" The small human said holding the other human's hand as they walked through. "I think mommy would have liked it..." the little human said, sadness in their voice.

"I miss her too..." The tall human said looking down at the small one. "We should get going before we become human popsicles!" The human said in a goofy voice to the small one.

"They're coming this way" Aquamarine whispered to Polyhedroid and Psilomelane.

"Let's do this" Polyhedroid whispered before standing up, revealing herself to the humans.

"W-what the-?" The tall human said confused. He took a step back and shielded the small human behind it.

Aquamarine and Psilomelane stood up and began walking towards the humans.

"Daddy I'm scared!" The small human said hugging the tall one's legs

"You'll be coming with us" Aquamarine said walking up to the small human and grabbing its wrist as Psilomelane grabbed the other human's wrist.

"P-please don't hurt us!" The tall human said with concern in its voice.

"As long as you cooperate we won't have to hurt you" Aquamarine said fiercely, attempting to scare the humans into submission.

"What did you tell the humans my Aquamarine?" Psilomelane asked, unable to interpret the human's language.

"It started squealing about not wanting to be hurt and I told it that we'd hurt it if it didn't listen to our commands" Aquamarine said to Psilomelane and Polyhedroid Agate.

"Good, humans are always so afraid of being damaged." Polyhedroid said before she began to lead the 3 gems and the humans toward the cave's entrance.

"D-daddy where are we going?" The small human asked with tears in its eyes as it began to be pulled by Aquamarine.

"I don't know Ólafur, just do what they say and we'll be alright" the tall human said with a forced smile on its face to try and calm the smaller human down.

The 3 gems took the humans to the cave's entrance. "Human, tell me. Can you survive out in the cold for long?" Aquamarine asked looking at the tall human.

"Um well, not for long. We have to wear thick clothing to keep us warm but if we're in the cold for too long we could die..." the tall human replied, terrified.

"Wait with the human's here" Aquamarine said to Psilomelane and Polyhedroid Agate. "I'll go get the ship and bring it closer, apparently they can't survive in the cold"

"Of course my Aquamarine" Psilomelane replied bowing his head.

"Make sure not to trip and fall into the snow" Polyhedroid Agate said a bit jokingly as she took hold of the small human's wrist.

"Here, take this" Aquamarine said summoning the translator and tossing it to Polyhedroid before leaving the cave and heading off into the snow.

Polyhedroid tossed the translator to Psilomelane.

"I don't understand-" Psilomelane said catching the device.

"I don't want to listen to the human's annoying whining" Polyhedroid said as she looked down at the small human that she towered over.

Psilomelane placed the translator into his gem.

"So... What are you things..? Aliens..?" The human asked after watching Psilomelane put the translator inside his gem.

"We are an alien life form made of crystallized stones and light that almost colonized your planet almost 5,750 Earth years ago" Psilomelane replied to the human, looking off watching Aquamarine fade out of view in the distance.

"S-so you are Aliens... Great... I take it that you're able to speak my language with that device you put in your arm?"

"Why, yes... how did you know that?" Psilomelane asked looking up towards the human.

"Well, we could only understand what the blue one was saying until she took that thing out of her arm and then gave it to you. And now I can only understand what you're saying..." The human replied, scared that Psilomelane might do something.

"Huh, humans are a lot smarter than I remember" Psilomelane said still looking out the cave's entrance.

"What's the human saying?" Polyhedroid asked looking down at Psilomelane.

"Just the normal begging stuff. I've been trying to calm it down" Psilomelane lied.

The sound of the ship grew closer as it came into view through the blizzard and landed about 20 feet in front of the cave.

"It's time to go" Psilomelane said to the humans as he began taking the tall human to the ship.

"What are you going to do to us? Are you going to run experiments on us?" The tall human asked paranoid.

Polyhedroid stepped onto the ship with the small human.

"No, we're going to take you to a facility that houses and takes care of humans, as ordered by my Diamond" Psilomelane replied coldly.

The tall human felt a bit better that he wasn't going to be experimented on, but he still felt scared of leaving Earth. "Why do w-" the human began before he was interrupted by Psilomelane.

"No more questions, you will wait in a containment chamber until we collect more humans and take you to the facility" Psilomelane said as he walked into the hold

Polyhedroid followed behind, bringing the small human. The two humans looked at the other human in it's chamber.

"D-daddy who's that?" The small human asked

"I-I don't know..." The tall human said concerned

The first human that was captured was sitting on the ground, it's arms wrapped around its knees and it's head lowered, facing the ground in front of it. Psilomelane opened up a separate chamber and pushed the human inside before raising the particle barrier. The first human looked up and saw the two other humans. It quickly stood up and started banging on the particle barrier. The two humans could see that it was screaming but they couldn't hear anything.

"Daddy I'm scared" the small human said looking through the particle barrier the tall human was now behind, it's whole body shaking in fear.

"Just do whatever the lady says and we'll be ok" the tall human said forcing another smile, tears beginning to fill its eyes.

"Get in" Polyhedroid Agate said looking down at the small human who appeared tiny compared to her. The small human stepped into the chamber as she shut the particle barrier.

"It's ok Ólafur, we'll be alright" the tall human said putting his hand on the particle barrier separating the two of them. Tears falling down its face.

The small human put it's hand over the other one's hand. The human's eyes began to shine as its eye's swelled up with tears that rolled down its face.

Polyhedroid walked out of the hold and back towards the command center.

Psilomelane stayed for a bit and watched as the two humans cried with each other. He watched and felt a pain in his chest. He could tell that the two humans were close and cared about each other. He looked up at the panel in between the two containment chambers and disabled the particle barrier separating their chambers.

The tall human looked over at Psilomelane before hugging the small human, clutching it in it's arms.

Psilomelane walked out of the hold, his face emotionless. But deep inside he felt a bit better for reuniting the two humans. After all, he knew how it felt to deeply care for someone...


End file.
